Por tu felicidad
by Miok.H
Summary: Tu reencarnas en la vida de la Señorita Jones, una joven con pasado en común con Kuon Hizuri conocido como Ren Tsuruga, ademas de ser su antiguo amor, pero a pesar del tiempo los sentimientos no abandonan tu pecho y tienes la oportunidad de verlo...¿Qué harás? Pertenece a la categoría "Amor mas allá del egoísmo" en Yo adoro leer Fics *-*
-Señorita Jones he encontrado el paradero de Kuon Hizuri- Se acercó mi mano derecha, Arthur, con un expediente, al fin había encontrado, a ese joven rubio de hermosa mirada verde que cautivo mi ser y me enamoro cuando era aquella chica llena hormonas. Sin embargo al revisar los documentos ví algo que no esperaba, un hombre diferente a aquel que me enamoraba con su dulce mirada, levante la mirada al hombre frente a mí con la duda implantada.

-Si señorita, el hombre de la foto se llama Tsuruga Ren el actor no 1 de Japón y he confirmado que él es Kuon Hizori, hace 5 años un hombre llamado Lory Takarada se volvió tutor del joven después de verlo como estaba con el asunto del joven Rick así que decidió convertirlo en un nuevo hombre y así nació Tsuruga- Respondió mi secretario a mi interrogante, entonces aquel chico rubio desapareció convirtiéndose en un pelinegro de ojos oscuros pero con figura envidiable. Un Dios griego en persona, cuanto desearía hablar con él de nuevo, decirle que aun lo amo, que sufro por haber asistido a ese viaje de negocios con mi padre y no haberlo acompañado con el dolor de perder a un hermano.

-Arthur alista el auto, vamos a la casa de los Hizuri, hablare con Kuu y le pediré el nombre de el tal Lory.

Ya sabía que lamentarme no devolvería el tiempo, sumando que el pasado, se queda en el pasado y nunca volverá. Así que mejor pienso en el presente y como volveré a ver a ese hombre, porque ya no era el dulce niño que le brillaba el rostro cuando me hablaba de aquella chica ojimiel que tanto ama; además no puedo negar que aun siento los celos que le tenía a esa chica que se enlazo fuertemente en el corazón de Kuon, por ella su amor nunca fue mío por completo yo sólo fui dueña de una mínima parte, pero era feliz con solo ese trozo en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos.

Nos acercamos a la mansión de los Hizuri, para entrar a esta y revivir los recuerdos de ese día en el que me entere de las desgracias que habían ocurrido: La muerte de rick, el desprecio de Tina hacia Kuon y la partida del mismo al país del sol naciente.

Salude a Julie la cual estaba ocupada viendo un programa de variedades para luego dirigirme a la cocina, el lugar donde seguro encontraría a Kuu.

-Kuu tiempo sin saludarte, ¿Cómo has estado? Supe que estuviste en Japón. ¿Lograste verlo?- Pregunte mientras observaba como manejaba la sartén parecía un cocinero profesional, siempre me sorprendía lo delicioso de sus platillos, sino se hubiera dedicado a la actuación sería un cocinero 5 estrellas en algún importante hotel.

-¡Hola! Mi niña ejecutiva, debo decirte que mi hijo es un desagradecido que no quiso saludar a su padre cuando llegó a Japón. ¿Lo puedes creer?- dijo bastante exaltado a lo cual solo pude sonreír, pero tenia que ser seria, a pesar de que hacía exactamente 5 años desde que entre a esa casa y nunca mas volví; había saludado a los Hizuri hasta hacía unos meses en una fiesta de la empresa, ya que desde lo ocurrido me dedique al negocio de mi familia todo el tiempo, solo pude tomarme una fotografía y saludarlos en aquella celebración porque mi responsabilidad llamaba ese día.

-Ah ya veo, ¿Kuu sera que puedes hacerme un favor? Me darías el número de Lory Takarada, deseo hablar con él para poder verme con Kuon... Por favor..- dije tímidamente al rubio, que endureció la mirada, para luego fruncir los labios como si estuviera pensando.

-Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo hacerlo, Kuon no quiere hablar sobre el tema, él aún no esta preparado para afrontarlo- dijo triste y lo entendía, pero deseaba hablar con él, sólo quería decirle que lo apoyaba, que siempre estaría para él, como amiga ya que en el plano sentimental no tendría oportunidad.

-Por favor Kuu, no me digas no. Yo tengo que verlo, saber que esta bien, así sea a lo lejos, tengo que sentir que no le falle, para poder perdonarme y seguir adelante. Te lo pido, no me interpondre en su camino, te lo juro- dije desesperada lo necesitaba, no me rendiría, así tuviera que hackear la computadora del mismísimo FBI, salió de la cocina después de apagar el fuego y yo sólo lo seguí con la mirada, sintiéndome derrotada por no haber obtenido ese número, sin embargo lo que me sorprendió fue esa pequeña nota que me entregó con un número de teléfono además de que acarició mi cabeza y me sonrió así que sólo pude lanzarme y abrazarlo.

-Gracias, muchas gracias Kuu- sentí lágrimas asomarse y rodar por mis mejillas, así que este me abrazo aún más fuerte, tratando de calmar mi llanto. Me separe de él y nuevamente le agradecí para luego despedirme de aquel gran hombre, luego salí de la cocina y me despedí de Julie, la hermosa modelo y gran amiga mía.

-Ya te vas, ¿¡Porque todos los jóvenes son tan malvados!?- Me devolví y la abrace, le susurré que estaba muy ocupada con un asunto que debía solucionar urgentemente para luego abandonar aquel cálido hogar.

-Arthur necesito que canceles todos los compromisos que tenga esta semana- dije al chico que encendía el auto para retirarnos del lugar, pero al oírme abrió exageradamente los ojos y me observo por el espejo retrovisor.

-Señorita no puedo hacer eso, podría causarle una mala reputación si hacemos esto- respondió mientras avanzábamos por las calles, yo solo observaba el paisaje a través de la ventana, a pesar de que era mi responsabilidad atender a mi agenda, en estos momentos mi mente vagaba en el pasado y no me permitiría trabajar en paz, lo mejor era cortar el problema de raíz y si todo salía bien tendría unas cuantas vacaciones en la capital japonesa.

-No me interesa, ahora solo tengo un objetivo. Ver a Kuon, y nadie me lo va a negar, deja que mi padre se encargue, tomare mi semana de vacaciones ahora mismo- respondí mirando el reflejo de sus ojos en el retrovisor, el sabia que cuando una idea se metía en mi cabeza no cambiaría de opinión- además quiero que me acompañes, necesitare el apoyo de alguien y tu eres el único en el que confío ciegamente- le sonreí, mientras el retomaba la mirada en el camino para ir a casa.

Al llegar organice todas mis cosas para el viaje que haría, estaba programado para esa noche, pero antes debía llamar al tal Lory, tome el papel con el numero y le marque esperando que respondiera a pesar de la diferencia horaria.

-Señorita, el vuelo saldrá en dos horas, debemos irnos ahora mismo- Dijo Arthur tocando mi puerta, saque mis maletas mientras el teléfono estaba en mi oreja.

-Hola, ¿Quien habla?- respondió una grave voz al otro lado de la línea, en un claro japonés.

-Buenos días Mr..Takarada, habla con la hija del Señor Jones, soy amiga de Kuon-Escuché como tosía aquel hombre talvez por nombrar el nombre del rubio- me gustaría hablar acerca del pasado de Ren Tsuruga, estoy a punto de tomar un vuelo hacia Japón, disculpe las molestias, pero es un asunto urgente.

-¿Como sabe que conozco a Hizuri Kuon?- dijo con duda, yo solo sonreí, nombrar a Kuu le borraría toda la incertidumbre en su cabeza.

-Kuu me lo dijo, soy amiga de la familia y mi único deseo es hablar con Kuon o mejor dicho con Ren- respondí esperando que me ayudará, no deseaba convertirme en una acosadora y meter la pata por estar observando muy de cerca al ahora actor japonés.

\- Ohh, ya veo, desafortunadamente no puedo permitir que vea a Ren, espero me entienda pero él aun no se ha perdonado por completo de lo ocurrido- dijo seriamente y le entendía, pero iría aunque sea para verle feliz de lejos.

-No es necesario verle o hablarle, solo quiero saber como esta, por favor, se lo ruego, necesito calmar esta preocupación que reina mi interior- respondí angustiada.

-Esta bien, mandeme los detalles de su vuelo, para mandar a alguien a recogerle- Agradecí al hombre para luego enviarle un mensaje con la información. Ya en el aeropuerto sentía mi corazón latir desbocado, mis nervios estaban a flor de piel, estaba cada vez más cerca de verle y eso me emocionaba.

Después de varias horas de vuelo y unos turbulencias que me hicieron pensar que estaba en mis últimos minutos de vida, toque el suelo nipones. Aliviada de haber terminado mi travesía en el cielo ya que no era fanática de los vuelos aunque siempre viajaba en aviones, después de dejar mis papeles en regla salí con maletas en mano en búsqueda del hombre que me daría la bienvenida al país que tanto Kuu como Kuon amaban.

Arthur a mi lado observaba los alrededores y fue él que me llevo a aquel hombre de tez morena que traía un cartel con mi nombre escrito. Bastante extravagante he de agregar al rosa chillón que cubría completamente el fondo del aviso, este mayordomo o eso me decia su ropa nos llevo a una limosina estrafalaria, pero de alguna forma no me sorprendía, a final de cuentas las limos eran pan de cada día en casa.

Dejamos a mi acompañante en el hotel que seria nuestro hospedaje aquí en Tokyo. Él organizaría mis cosas en mi habitación.

Para pasar a asuntos de mayor seriedad, entre al edificio LME y el hombre moreno me condujo a lo que seria el despacho del presidente Lory Takarada o el secuestrador como la vez que escuche hablar a Julie cuando la muerte de Rick aun estaba presente en la mente de todos.

-Encantado de conocerle, señorita Jones, espero que haya estado satisfecha con nuestro recibimiento- entro un hombre vestido con un traje de torero español, si el cartel había sido extravagante he de decir que esto lo superaba, sumando a que hizo una pronunciada reverencia poniendo su sombrero en el pecho.

-Lo mismo digo señor Takarada, es un placer conocer al secuestrador de Kuon- Dije estrechando su mano con la mía al ponerme de pie para saludarle.

-Por favor tome asiento, que desea la heredera de una de las mas importantes compañías de entretenimiento americano- me observo mientras se sentaba frente a mí con una mirada curiosa en sus oscuros ojos.

-Muchas gracias, seré directa y no me andaré con rodeos, quiero ver a Kuon, deseo disculparme con él, eso es todo- Le respondí seriamente mirándole a los ojos, como si fuera una reunión de negocios a las que siempre estaba acostumbrada.

-Necesito saber quien eres para él y por que quieres disculpate, ¿esto es del tema de Rick?- Preguntó, el no me dejaría verlo si no le respondía, no era de mi gusto exponer mi sentimientos a personas que acababa de conocer pero la situación lo ameritaba.

-Yo soy ...era la novia de Kuon, nunca terminamos la relación- dijeron mientras el hombre que me había recibido servía té, hubiera preferido un café bien amargo, pero me conformaba con aquel líquido.

-¿Novia? El nunca me hablo de parejas, ¡Ese idiota!- Salto de su asiento con indignación en su mirada -Por favor cuenteme la historia de amor que tienes con ese chico.

\- Pues yo siempre estuve enamorada de Kuon. Me encantaba su mirada, su personalidad y sumado a eso una gran belleza, su cabello cuando había viento y sus ojos cuando hablaba de la niña que conoció en Kyoto, era solo perfección pero también sabia que el tenia problemas por sus padres, ellos opacaban su talento y la mezcla de nacionalidades no ayudo en la búsqueda de su verdadero yo- tome un sorbo del té para continuar mi relato- después de un tiempo en que le rogué que me diera una oportunidad, me permitió estar a su lado a pesar de que solo una chica de cabellos negros y ámbar mirada hacia suspirar al hombre que amaba, he de decir que en aquellos momentos sentía envidia de aquella chica, pero ahora sólo la aprecio aunque no la conozca- me termine el té y baje la mirada, esperando que las fuerzas no me fallaran para terminar mi historia.

-Aquel día mi padre me pidió que le acompañara a una rueda de negocios, según el bastante productiva para cuando heredará la compañía. Yo mensajee a Kuon diciéndole que tendría un viaje por lo que me ausentaría un tiempo, en esos días mi relación con él iba de mal en peor, su oscuridad le dominaba y el único que tenia control sobre ella era Rick, poco a poco me fui alejando de ese chico que no reconocía no era el mismo niño inocente del que me había enamorado, pero de todos modos intentaba amarle con toda su oscuridad encima, dos semanas después regrese a la casa de Kuon y me contaron lo sucedido, sentí que le había fallado como novia y amiga, lo que mas me pesaba de todo esto fue que solo desapareció de la faz de la tierra y sus padres no me decían nada- inhale sintiendo el oxigeno llenar mis pulmones, pero la presión en mi pecho no cesaba sintiendo como las lágrimas escurrían en mi rostro agradecía haber traído maquillaje para retocar mi rostro mas tarde- La semana siguiente fue oscura para mi, hable con Tina y solo decía que Kuon era un asesino, ese dia perdi a mi mejor amiga, bebí como nunca lo había hecho, nunca pensé que me embriagaria por amor. Y mi dolor no desaparecía solo había sido una egoísta que pensaba en si misma y nunca lo hizo por el amor de su vida, mi padre me pidió ayuda en el trabajo entonces decidí enfrascarme en el y no pensar en nada mas, algunas veces quería seguir adelante y conseguir pareja. Pero me era imposible,el fantasma de Kuon me perseguía a todos lados -tome un pañuelo y limpie mi rostro encontrando rastros del delineador que estaba usando.

-Vaya que historia, pero Ren es decir Kuon, me dijo que no tuvo algo serio con alguien- me respondió observándome con empatía y lástima.

-Lo entiendo, en su corazón solo existía Kyoko-chan y a pesar de todo decidí estar a su lado- respondí a su incógnita.

-Chica, no puedo permitirte hablar con Kuon, él ha empezado a perdonarse y talvez agraves la situación, puedes verle de lejos, no quiero sonar cruel, pero ahora es muy feliz con Kyoko-chan- me dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba frente a la ventana, al escuchar ese nombre sentí un calor en mi pecho, por la felicidad de él daría hasta mi vida.

\- Esta bien, si el es feliz yo soy feliz, si su sufrimiento esta llegando a su fin solo puedo celebrar, puedo decir que esa chica ha sido la medicina de Kuon desde que la conoció- Sonreí mientras sacaba mi maquillaje y empezaba a retocar el desastre de cara que tenia ahora- Podría darme el número de teléfono de Ren, no le llamaré solo deseo tener la seguridad de un contacto que nunca usaré y deseo verle de lejos, por favor, se lo ruego- le pedi y este se compadeció de mí y me dio su número, agradecí para luego salir del edificio, el cansancio se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, fue un día muy largo y un café me sentaría de maravilla.

-Señorita Jones, bienvenida he dejado un café en la mesa de centro, ¿Desea algo más?- me recibio Arthur, cuanto agradecía a este hombre me comprendía tan bien, aquel castaño de ojos grises me ha colabordado desde que toque fondo esa vez.

-Muchas gracias Arthur, puedes ir a descansar, mañana me acompañas a ver al presidente, es temprano así que es mejor dormir pronto. Le Sonreí y le bese la mejilla como era acostumbrado cuando nos despediamos, tome mi café y me di un baño para luego dormir, a esperar el nuevo día.

Entraba al gran edificio, escuchando el sonido de mis tacones cada vez que pisaba el suelo, iba camino al despacho del presidente cuando lo vi, vi a Kuon junto a una pelinegra ojo ámbar sonreían como si fueran los únicos en el mundo, el amor reinaba en su pequeño universo-Kuon- susurré mientras mi secretario ponía su mano en mi hombro, en esos momentos cruzamos miradas, note en su mirada que no me recordaba sonreí mientras hacía una reverencia y seguía mi camino rumbo a encontrarme con el presidente.

-Señorita, todo estará bien- me abrazo por la espalda mientras susurraba a mi oído. Agradecía no haber usado mucho maquillaje ya que las lágrimas brotaban sin control, después de un rato me separe de arthur y le sonreí, a pesar de todo lo que dolió verle en los brazos de Kyoko-chan note que era muy feliz todos esto me hizo sentir un gran alivio,el peso en mi corazón era casi inexistente.

Continuamos nuestra ruta donde Lory en un futuro me gustaría trabajar con ellos en América y mis deseos siempre se cumplen además su talento sera adecuado para Hollywood.

Después de reunirme con Lory y haberle contado lo sucedido, decidí seguir con mis vacaciones en Tokyo aun tenia cuatro días para disfrutar y estar despechada; saliendo del edificio, esperaba a Arthur que me traía un café como me encantaba, estaba en un pasillo desconocido mientras miraba un póster de algún dorama o comercial donde estaban Kuon y la única mujer adecuada a su lado Kyoko-chan, entonces escuche una puerta abrirse a mis espaldas, al darme la vuelta vi a la pelinegra ojo ámbar en un traje rosa chillón que fastidiaba la vista, me iba retirar, sin embargo escuche la voz de Kuon que me hizo estremecer sumado a que mi secretario me llamaba a la salida del pasillo e hice algo loco.

-Kyoko-san, muchas gracias por salvarlo, muchas gracias- No espere su reacción sólo camine, huyendo lo mas rápido que pude y que mis tacones permitían del hombre castaño de ojos grises que era mi amigo de la infancia. Hasta ahora me fijaba en lo guapo que era, tome mi café y salimos a la calle, quería dar un paseo del lugar, pero antes le había escrito un mensaje a Kuon porque yo dije que no le llamara, pero los mensajes de texto están permitidos.

\- Señorita se que esto no es permitido en la empresa, pero no deseo ocultarlo, yo la amo- dijo mirando al frente yo solo derrame mi café y le abrace-No quiero aprovecharme de la situación, pero me gustaría que me diera una oportunidad de enamorarla. Disculpe mi manera de decirle las cosas, pero no deseo que sufra- correspondió a mi abrazo y aunque acababa de tener una ruptura amorosa no quería negarme el volverme enamorar.

Me separe de él- Intentalo, pero recuerda que soy difícil de complacer- Sonreí y seguí mi camino con las miradas de todos en nosotros. Él se acerco, me abrazo por la cintura y me beso tiernamente en la sien.

-Gracias- me susurro al oído y me estremecí, pero no dije nada- ¿Qué le escribiste a ese hombre?- Pregunto mientras seguíamos mirando los alrededores.

-Es un secreto- me separe de él y le tome la mano rumbo a un centro de juegos, deseaba volver a mi época sin preocupaciones y de paso tener la revancha de mi castaño- Algún día te lo contaré, ahora me debes una revancha en arcade- me reí y entramos al lugar a jugar como niños, ese mensaje es un secreto que guardaré conmigo hasta la muerte porque es mi pase al amor.

"Kuon tal vez no me recuerdes o no me quieras recordar, ya que pertenezco a ese oscuro pasado tuyo, nunca pude olvidarte y sólo estaba estancada en el tiempo, pero me alivia verte feliz. Te envió este mensaje porque aun no te perdonas por completo además no deseo entorpecer tu relación con Kyoko-chan, solo te observaré de lejos y Rezaré por tu felicidad...

Te amaba y te ama  
Jones"

Este oneshot está dedicado a SakuYuri chan, con su review en un Nuevo Mundo...Gracias a ella surgió esta idea. Muchas Gracias :3

Miok.H


End file.
